


(S)exploring New Things

by 3ALover



Series: Ice Orgy [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bottom Javi, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Kink Exploration, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: When Jason and Shoma decide they want to try something new, they decided to ask Yuzuru and Javier for a favor.





	(S)exploring New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a series of tons of pairings and tons of situations all taking place during the course of a fictional ice show that for some reason every person in the skating community is on tour for. This is somehow both kinky and really silly, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Also since the language barrier might be confusing in this situation, let's pretend Javi speaks fluent Japanese. Shhhhhhhhhh it's just porn that is fine.

As Yuzuru sat on a hotel bed beside his friend and watched their boyfriends taking each other’s clothes off, he could only think that this was probably the weirdest thing he had ever done in his life. 

It all started when Shoma and Jason asked if they could talk to him and Javi in private later while they all were on the ice practicing for the group number of the ice show. When they met with them at Javi’s hotel room, they both seemed very nervous. “What’s up, guys?” Javi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“We want to have sex with you,” Shoma blurted out, then blushed and coughed slightly.

Yuzuru blinked slowly. “You want to have sex. With us?” he asked in confusion. “But why?”

Jason nodded. “Okay, this sounds weird, but let me explain,” he said, holding up his hands. “Shoma and I were talking about how we never did any of the crazy stuff people do at the Olympics or on tour in the summer, and how we kind of regret not exploring different things before we ended up committed to each other. Then we kind of thought we can probably have a threesome with someone and it not mess things up between us. We’re both very confident in our relationship and we trust each other,” he explained. Shoma nodded, curling their fingers together on his lap. Jason smiled a sappy smile at him and Yuzuru internally cooed because they were truly an adorable couple. “But then we were trying to pick someone to ask, and we thought maybe we should pick somebody who is also in a committed relationship so there’s no issue of them getting attached to one of us and trying to cause trouble.”

“We were going to just ask Javi, because I don’t want to have sex with someone who is like a brother to me,” Shoma said to Yuzuru. “And Jason feels the same about you, sort of. But we obviously weren’t going to ask him without you here. That would seem sneaky.”

Jason nodded. “So, what we’re asking, is can we borrow your boyfriend?” he asked.

There was silence for a moment before Javier cleared his throat. “Um, not to be rude or anything, but I really don’t want to have sex with Shoma,” he said apologetically. “Even if you’re an adult now, I still remember that little boy I first met. I just can’t see you in a sexual way.”

Shoma nodded slowly, then looked at Jason. “What if you and Javi have sex and we watch you? That’s still something different, right?” he asked. 

Jason bit his lip. “Are you okay with that? I don’t want you to feel left out or anything.”

Yuzuru imagined watching Javier and Jason kiss and it actually turned him on some. “I would like that,” he said, looking at Javier. “If you want to, I would really enjoy this. You’re really masculine and Jason’s got even hotter muscles than you do. And we all know there’s no risk of having sex suddenly making you two fall for each other, so there’s no reason to be jealous.”

Javier looked at Yuzuru searchingly and then glanced at the other couple. “I mean… I’m not opposed to the idea. I would never cheat on Yuzuru, but if he wants it, I don’t feel like it’s wrong to have sex with a friend we both trust. And Jason, you are very attractive. I don’t really think of you that way, but I could definitely enjoy having sex with you.”

Jason snorted. “You’re the hottest guy on tour, if we were both single I would have tried to hook up with you already, I’m definitely okay with having sex with you.”

“So, are we really going to do this?” Yuzuru asked. “Shoma and I are going to watch you two have sex?”

“I think we all agree,” Jason said, and Shoma nodded.

“I want to do it.”

“Me, too,” Yuzuru echoed. 

Jason smiled at Javier. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Javier shrugged. “Hey, why not. But when? Not right now, are we? Because it’s really late.”

Shoma shook his head. “I’m exhausted. I would fall asleep and miss the show. Maybe tomorrow after practice?” he suggested, looking at Jason.

Jason smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

Yuzuru laughed and leaned his head against Javier’s shoulder. “Oh my God, this is officially the kinkiest thing I’ve ever done. Let’s do it.”

“Yep, sounds good to me,” Javier agreed.

And now, they were doing it. Yuzuru was sitting beside Shoma, watching as Jason and Javier laid on the bed making out and slowly stripping each other. The reality was just as hot as his imagination, if not hotter, Yuzuru decided. He had never thought he would like the thought of his boyfriend having sex with someone else, but knowing fully that this was a one-time thing and that Javier would never touch another person without Yuzuru knowing and agreeing only made him trust even more in their relationship. 

“It’s really weird how much this turns me on,” Shoma muttered to him, eyes wide as he watched Jason straddle Javier’s lap and peel his shirt off, exposing those abs and chest and his arms. “I wonder if he looks his fucking sexy when we’re having sex.”

Yuzuru nodded in agreement. “I’m definitely going to have to film me and Javi fucking next time we have sex, because I have to see if Javier looks so good underneath me as he does under Jason.”

“No you’re not,” Javier said, eyes still closed as Jason licked and sucked at his throat. “If someone gets their hands on that, we would both be done for.”

“Yeah, that’s a bad idea. Just get a big mirror,” Jason suggested as he sat back and let Javier sit up and take his shirt off. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Jason blurted out, running a hand across Javier’s firm chest and the dark hair there. “I’ve never been with a guy this muscular before.”

“Wow, thanks,” Shoma called out and Jason turned to blow him a kiss.

“Sorry, Sho, but you have to admit, your chest isn’t big like this,” he said, and Javier winked up at him.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Jason’s throat. Jason moaned, tipping his head back, clutching at Javier’s curls as he bit at his collar bones and squeezed his ass through his track pants. 

Jason looked over at Shoma and Yuzuru wasn’t sure how Shoma didn’t die from how hot that gaze was. “What do you want, Baby? You want him to fuck me? Or do you want me to fuck him?” he purred.

Yuzuru’s eyes widened at the very thought of watching someone fuck Javier’s perfect ass. “Fuck Javi,” he and Shoma blurted out at the same time, and when he looked at Shoma, Shoma’s cheeks were red and he clearly had that same mental image. 

Jason smirked down at Javier. “What do you think? Give them what they want?”

Javier swallowed visibly. “Um, sure. But I’ve never bottomed,” he admitted.

Jason raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Oh, you’re in for a treat then,” he said, kissing him hard. “You don’t even know what you’ve been missing. Just ask your boyfriend.”

Yuzuru gave a bashful giggle. “I don’t want to have to do the work so I’ve never suggested changing things.”

Jason snorted. “You sound like Shoma,” he teased.

“I just really, really like you fucking me,” Shoma admitted. “Seriously, you’re better in bed than anybody I’ve ever slept with.”

“Damn, Jason,” Yuzuru said, giggling. “I would have never guessed.”

Jason just winked and looked down at Javier, scratching at his hair. “When I’m done with you, you might start asking Yuzuru to top sometimes,” he said, then pushed Javier down onto the bed. He kissed down Javier’s chest and licked at the lines of his abs as he undid his jeans and started tugging them down. Yuzuru groaned some when he saw how hard Javier was, the line of his erection visible in his briefs. When the jeans were gone, Jason teasingly touched Javier over his underpants, and then pulled at the waistband. When his hard cock sprang free, Yuzuru heard an intake of breath beside him.

“Wow, he’s big,” Shoma blurted out, and Yuzuru nodded.

“I am a lucky man,” he said plainly. “I like them big. The bigger the better. Javi’s is the biggest I’ve ever had.”

“Me, too,” Jason sighed, stroking it teasingly. “You have a really amazing dick,” he said to Javier, then before Javier could speak, he eased back the foreskin and flattened his tongue over the head, looking into Javier’s eyes as he played with his cock. “Honestly, kind of glad they didn’t pick me to bottom. I’ve never had one that big in me. Would probably hurt a little.”

Yuzuru sighed. “That’s the best part, though. I like for it to hurt just a little,” he confessed, and Jason looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “What? I like it hard, fast, and rough. Javi makes me scream,” he said, biting his lip as he looked at Javi, who looked like he’d enjoy doing that right now. 

“I knew you were freaky,” Shoma said, snickering as he shook his head. “I always knew Yuzuru would be a freak.”

Jason grinned at that, but went back to his task, sucking Javier down as far as he could. Javier moaned softly, reaching down to brush his fingers through Jason’s curls. Jason pulled off a bit. “Don’t pull too hard,” he warned, then went back down on him. Yuzuru slowly palmed himself through his track pants as he watched Javier’s satisfied expression, arching his back a few times and moaning low in his throat when Jason did something particularly pleasant. Yuzuru loved sucking Javi’s cock, and watching what he couldn’t when his mouth was busy was so good. 

“Take Jason’s pants off,” Yuzuru suggested, biting his lip as he looked at the bulge in those sweatpants. He wanted to see more. 

Jason pulled off of Javi with an obscene slurp and then sat back on the bed. He hooked his fingers in the waist band and pulled them down, and Javier reached over and squeezed him through his boxers. Javier helped with those as well, and then took Jason in his hand. “Huh, I’ve never actually seen someone who is circumcised,” he mentioned, and Jason chuckled.

“Yeah, Shoma hadn’t either.” He tugged Javier’s hand to his mouth and licked it. “Better,” he said, and Javier went back to stroking him. For a little while they lay side by side on the bed, kissing and jerking each other off lazily. Yuzuru noticed Shoma finally give up and reach into his pants. Yuzuru looked away when he pulled himself out and decided that, yes, it was best they chose to keep out of this. Yuzuru couldn’t help but be a little weirded out by seeing _Shoma_ ’s penis. 

“I really didn’t know you were so hot,” Javier said, looking down at Jason’s body. “You keep covered up all the time.”

Jason shrugged. “No need to show off what any skater has.”

“I wish,” Shoma said, rolling his eyes. 

Yuzuru admired their bodies and could only agree. He loved his figure, so he didn’t envy them, but both of them were larger, more masculine men for figure skaters. They may be short next to a lot of men, but compared to someone like Shoma or Yuzuru, their stockier bodies and rippling muscles were very attractive. Two masculine guys touching and kissing like they were was absolutely a turn on for Yuzuru. 

“Where is lube and condoms?” Jason asked as he slowly crawled on top of Javier, pushing him back against the pillows. “And how do you want us to do it?” he asked, kissing Javier after he finished talking. 

Yuzuru handed over the condoms and lube while Shoma hummed. “It will feel better if you fuck him from behind. Take it from experience.”

“It will look hotter if he rides Jason, though,” Yuzuru suggested. 

“Ooh, do that,” Shoma agreed, nodding rapidly. 

Jason grinned. “You’ll like that. Let you control the pace,” he said, and then they swapped places. He sat against the headboard and guided Javier to straddle him. He opened the lube and reached between Javier’s legs. Shoma and Yuzuru had a great view of Jason’s finger teasing Javi’s ass before he slid one in. Javier made a face. “Yeah, it’s weird at first. It’s fine, though.”

“It gets really good,” Yuzuru said, thinking about how nice it was when Javier fingered him. 

Jason looked Javier in the face the whole time, watching for reactions as he opened him up. He spent a long time fingering Javier, and it was really hot after he found his prostate. Yuzuru knew some of those Spanish curses, and he knew the feeling Javier was experiencing every time his hips jumped when Jason stimulated that wonderful place inside of him. “ _Mierda_. I see why you scream for me, Yuzu,” he moaned. 

“It feels so good, right?” Shoma asked, licking his lips as he watched so intently that he had stopped jerking off. “Jason is so good at this part, too.”

“Mmmm, thanks for the praise, Sho,” Jason purred, winking over at them, and Yuzuru could see Shoma’s eyes dilating further from there. If Jason was really that good in bed, Yuzuru almost wished he had joined them. But watching was so hot, he decided he really had picked best. 

“Fuck, I’m going to start fingering myself when I masturbate,” Javier sighed. “Okay, can you fuck me now? I’m so hard, my God.”

Jason nodded and opened a condom. He put it on and then moved Javier into position. Yuzuru stopped breathing as he watched Jason’s cock slowly disappear into Javier. Javier winced a few times in discomfort, but otherwise didn’t seem to be in pain. “Just go slow. We’re not in a hurry,” Jason murmured, rubbing his hips and thighs soothingly. Yuzuru could see the urge to fuck Javier in his eyes, though. He knew it well from all the times he teased Javier until he snapped and shoved him down on the bed and fucked him with abandon. Yuzuru was a master at making Javier go wild and give it to him good and hard. 

“Play with his nipples,” Yuzuru suggested. “He’s sensitive there.”

Jason smirked up at Javier. “Oh really now?” He ducked his head in and licked and sucked on his chest, kneading his ass as he did so. Javier moaned, shaking as he clutched at Jason’s hair and bottomed out on his cock. “Mmmm,” Jason moaned, eyes shutting. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he said, voice muffled against Javier’s chest. 

Yuzuru couldn’t help reach up his own shirt and play with his nipples while he jerked off, because it wasn’t just Javier who liked attention there in their relationship. “What’s Jason’s weak spot?” he asked Shoma.

Shoma smirked. “His neck,” he said with a devious grin. “During the off-season, I mark him up like crazy.”

“Shoma likes his hair pulled,” Jason called out, winking when he saw Shoma blushing. “I’ll grab a handful and fuck his mouth and he loves it.” Javier sighed, rolling his hips to test the waters. “What about Yuzu?” Jason asked him, clearly trying to soothe away the new ache.

“Spanking,” Javier said, smirking. “He tells people in the locker room the redness is from falling on the cold ice, but really it’s from being spanked that morning in bed.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jason said, squeezing Javier’s ass. “Your ass is so big and sexy, but the shape of his ass is perfect. That peach is begging to be spanked.”

Javier snickered. “Wow, you said that out loud,” he said, and Jason just retaliated by rolling his hips up into Javier gently. Javier gasped and moaned slightly. “Okay, got it, shutting up.”

Jason sat back against the pillows and held Javier’s ass, guiding him to start moving slowly, testing the waters. Yuzuru watched happily, enjoying this wonderful sight. “I would be shocked you’re kinky, Shoma, but honestly, we’re watching our boyfriends have sex, so I think that was a given.”

Shoma blushed. “He didn’t even mention the long-distance vibrator for when we’re apart,” he said, and Yuzuru snorted.

“Nice. I need to try that one.”

“Fuck!” Javier blurted out, biting his lip as he moved his hips faster. “Oh my God.”

Jason moaned some. “Found your prostate, huh?” he asked, and Javier nodded, fucking himself faster onto Jason. “God, you feel good. Mmmm, what a sight, too.” Javier sped up rising and falling, rolling his hips as he changed angle. Jason gasped, eyes falling shut. “Fuuuuuck!”

Yuzuru watched Javier’s body language and sped up his hand. “He’s about to come,” he informed Shoma. “Javier must _really_ like being fucked, because he never comes so fast.”

“Ha, now I know why you come twice most of the time I fuck you,” Javier said cheekily, reaching for his cock. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

Jason moaned, nodding. “Go ahead. I’m close, you can come whenever you’re ready,” he said, planting his feet to thrust up into Javier, meeting him when he came down. 

Javier cried out and Yuzuru gasped, whimpering as he watched Javi come all over himself, painting his fist and abs white. Yuzuru gave a choked moan and came as well, hips jerking as he came all over his hand and even a little on his shirt. He watched through catching his breath as Javier hunched over, panting and still shivering. Jason urged him to get up, and pulled out of him. Yuzuru pulled his shirt off and cleaned up with it and noticed Shoma had come, too, and looked two seconds from passing out but was clearly waiting to watch Jason get off, too. “Fuck, that was good,” Javier said, looking down at Jason. He kissed him as a thank you. “Mmmm, let me,” he said, pulling Jason’s hand away as it crept for his cock. Javier slid down to lay on the bed and took the condom off of Jason, tossing it aside before swallowing him down. He was clearly too orgasm-drunk to try anything fancy, but Jason just lay his head back against the headboard, eyes shut s he moaned. 

“I’m gonna come,” Jason groaned, abs flexing as he got close. Yuzuru watched Javier, who looked so hot with a cock in his mouth. Yuzuru loved watching when Javi went down on him, but he had a hard time keeping his eyes open when he was close. “Oh, fuck!” Jason gasped, and Javier pulled off, stroking him fast as he came. “Shoma!” Jason cried out, and Yuzuru instantly cooed, turning to Shoma, who was smiling.

“Awwwww, even when another guy is sucking his dick, he moans your name when he comes!” Yuzuru teased. “That’s adorable. You two are so cute.”

Javier snorted. “Wow, thanks, Jason,” he said flatly, but it was obvious he was joking.

Jason covered his face, laughing as he panted. “Oh my God, sorry, Javi. I just had my eyes shut and it kind of just came out.”

“Nah, it’s cute,” Javier said, sitting up on his knees to grab tissues and clean the mess off of him, though the ruined bed had already cleared away most of it. “Yuzuru’s right, you guys are such a cute couple.”

Shoma got up and walked over, sitting on the side of the bed to lean in and pry Jason’s hands from his face. “I love you,” he said, then kissed him sweetly. “Also, watching you fuck another guy was really hot. Like, so hot. I’m glad we did this,” he said, and Jason smiled up at him with a big, dopey smile that made Yuzuru’s insides squirm happily. He loved seeing people look at their partner like they were the best thing on earth. When he glanced over at Javi, that exact same look was on his face. Yuzuru stuck his tongue out playfully. 

“Come on, Javi,” he said, going stand by the bed and hand him his clothes. “I think they probably are done with us,” he joked.

Shoma and Jason looked at them, both blushing. “Sorry, didn’t mean to ignore you. Thanks. This was really fun. We’re all okay, right?” Jason asked, and Javier nodded with a friendly smile.

“Yeah, no reason to be weird. We’re all friends here.” He winked. “Thanks for the good time.”

Yuzuru smirked. “Really, that was so hot, I’ll probably never forget how hot it is to watch a hot guy fuck my boyfriend. This was fun. Definitely all okay in my side of it.”

Shoma smiled, tucking his head into Jason’s neck. “Thanks. Bye guys. See you tomorrow,” he said with a wave he followed with a big, sleepy yawn.

Yuzuru slid his arms around Javi once he was dressed and kissed him before they headed to the door. “They’re so cute, oh my Gosh,” he said, and Javier nodded.

“Absolutely adorable.” When they got to the elevator, he tugged Yuzuru into a hug, looking down into his eyes. “We’re pretty cute, too, though.”

Yuzuru nodded, smiling widely. “Definitely.”

Javier nuzzled their noses together. “That was fun and I don’t regret it at all, but I think it just reaffirmed that I only want you. The sex was good, but I prefer being in love with the person I’m in bed with. Tomorrow morning, I’m going to wake you up and make slow, sweet love to you,” he whispered.

Yuzuru beamed. “I love when you worship my body and show me how much you love me, so I’m okay with that.” He kissed Javier sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Javier replied, kissing his cheek before hugging him close with a happy sigh. “I bet they’re gonna do that again with someone else though,” he joked and Yuzuru gave his ugliest laugh.

“Hey, whatever works for them,” he said, laying his head on Javier’s shoulder, holding him close until the elevator dinged as they arrived at their floor.


End file.
